


10:55 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Why I always smiled near Unity,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered near Supergirl.





	10:55 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Why I always smiled near Unity,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered near Supergirl after the latter viewed bruises on his arm.

THE END


End file.
